iCloset Poster
by BrainiacWeirdos
Summary: Remember the gigantic Carly poster in iSaved Your Life: extended version? Well, this fanfic is a few months after Seddie's breakup and Carly finds out a poster of a blonde headed demon in Freddie's closet. What will happen? Seddie! Rated T to be safe. -Katrina
1. Carly Finds The Poster

**HEY MY SEDDIE FAMILY! Do you guys remember that ugly episode iSaved Your Life? I guess it was not too bad for Freddie followed Sam's advice. Anyway, I remembered watching the extended version of that episode and I remember Freddie having this gigantic picture of Carly inside his closet. I decided to twist things up. This takes place a couple months maybe after Sam and Freddie dated. That means before iGoobye :)**  
**Carly: GET OVER IT! I MOVED TO ITALY!**  
**Me: NEVERR! **

(Carly's POV)

It was just another Saturday in Seattle. Nothing new. I was about to text Freddie and Sam if they wanted to drink smoothies while I was eating breakfast but I got a call from Freddie. I answered it in surprise.

"Hey Freddie, what's up?"

_"Hi Carly. Can you come over? I lost my phone and I can't find it."_

"Sure, I guess," I ate my cereal. "Are you sure you need my help? I can just call it for you."

_"It's on silent." _I groaned. Dang, that sucks.

"Ok, I'll be there in a jiffy," I comforted him. He snorted and mocked my jiffy. I hung up on him.

I finished my cereal and placed the empty bowl in the sink. Walking back up the stairs, I brushed my hair and changed my clothes. From my matching Girly Cow pajamas to brown boots, blue light washed jeans, and a green lacey top. I brushed my hair and curled some strands. I splatted some peachy blush on my lips and added mascara. I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked good.

Now, don't get me wrong. I did not want to look good for Freddie. It is just a girl thing to look good in natural. Freddie is just one of my best friends and the feeling is mutual. Afterall, he only dated Sam a couple months ago. It is obvious he still loves her.

I walked down the stairs and out into the hallway. I knocked because Ms. Benson might be home. I was surprised to see Freddie, opening the door.

"Oh, hey. Where's your mom?" I asked, walking in. I took off my shoes and turned to Freddie.

"Extra shift," I nodded and proceeded into his room. It was less geeky. There were less Galaxy Wars references and more blank space. I sat on his bed. "Where have you looked so far?"

"I checked the laundry, my drawers, and my mom's room."

"You go check the bathroom and I'll check around your room."

"Why do you think I left my phone in the bathroom?" He raised his eyebrows. I shrugged.

"I don't know what boys do in bathrooms," Freddie opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then he shrugged and went to the bathroom. I looked through the drawers but Freddie called out he already checked them.

I messed around with his made bed to see if he left his phone there. Nothing. I walked over to the closet and looked through his jacket pockets. I turned to my side and screamed. There was a huge picture of a girl. The memory of my face there flashed back into my head. I focused my eyes on the picture and contained my shock. It was a picture of Sam.

"Carlyy.. it's not in th-" Freddie walked out and noticed me gawking at the picture. He paled and closed the door quickly. "I can explain." I nodded, not really knowing if I should speak. "I got this the same time I got that big picture of you. I obviously could not print those huge pictures from home so I got this guy to do it. I did not want him to think I was a weirdo so I made him print immense single pictures of each of us: You, Sam, and I. He knew iCarly so it was all good. I placed the gigantic picture of you on my closet and you seen it before. I got rid of it after we dated and the door was picture-free. Then, Sam and I started dating and I found the picture of her. I taped it to my closet. I don't know why I did. Maybe the fourteen year old in me is still a part of me or maybe I just like to see her face but I sticked it there, no matter how stalkerish that may be. After, we broke up, I never took off the picture."

"Because you still love her," I found my voice. Freddie blushed.

"I-I..do." He exhaled. "I swear, I don't worship it throughout my freetime but it just would tear my heart if I pulled it away. It would be best if my mom found out about it and took it away but I don't want my mom to find out about it. For obvious reasons." There was a silence. It wasn't awkward but it was quiet. "Can you take it off?"

"What?" I asked startled.

"While I'm not here, of course. I'm even going to pretend I didn't ask you that." He started closing his eyes. I uncovered his eyes.

"Freddie, I'm not going to take it off for you." He whined a "Why not?". "If you can't stand not taking it off, then you are definitely not over Sam. You need to tell her." He snorted sarcastically.

"I can't. We're through. Nada Sam and Freddie anymore. We broke up," He retorted, sounding frustrated with himself. "Can we just focus on finding my phone?

"Fine, sure," I grumbled. I thought about his lost phone and gasped at our stupidity. "Freddie, what did you use to call me?"

"My cell phone, why?" I gave him this look until he realized. He facepalmed himself and his face flushed. "Oh."

"Oh," I pushed him playfully. "I'm glad I came though because now I can advise you to go for it! Tell Sam! You can make that Nada Sam and Freddie a YaHuh Sam and Freddie." He rolled his eyes.

"Bye Carly," He waved at me. I scoffed.

"Fine but just... Think about it," I walked out the door sounding wise. I left his apartment and got my phone out.

_To: Sam_

_From: Carly_

_Freddie needs you. Meet him at his apartment ASAP._

I turned off my phone and smiled deviously. The stuff I adapt from Sam.

**HAHA! MEDDLING CARLY! WE ALL LOVE A SEDDIE MEDDLING CARLY! FOLLOWS MAKE ME SMILE, FAVORITES MAKE ME HAPPY, POSITIVE REVIEWS MAKE ME FANGIRL! THEY ALL ARE GREAT AND IF YOU GIVE ME ALL OF THE ABOVE, BRO I'LL BE THROWING UP RAINBOWS.**


	2. Sam Finds The Poster

**Here's the second chapter in Sam's POV!**

I was on my phone watching janky reality show clips until I got a text from Carls.

_From Carls:_

_Freddie needs you. Meet him at his apartment ASAP._

I looked at the text strangely. What did the nub want? I never been in his apartment since...

_~FlashBack~_

_ Freddie and I sat on his bed just talking._

_ "Truth or Dare?" I smirked at him. We've been playing this game for an hour maybe. Freddie did all truths and I was starting to know him like a book. I did a fair share of my honesty and darings._

_ "Truth," I rolled my eyes and scoffed._

_ "Do you have your future kids' names planned?"_

_ "I used to when I was obsessed with Carly," I laughed. "But at the moment, no."_

_ "Well, who do you plan to have future kids with?" I raised my eyebrows as he blushed._

_ "That's a question for another truth. Truth or Dare?" _

_ "Truth."_

_ "Who gives you the worse experience of a kiss?" I pretended to think of it and jokingly pointed at him. Freddie gasped and tried to look offended. He pinned my down on the bed and planted his lips on mine. His hands placed on my waist and he pulled away. "Oops. I thought you said best." I smiled at him. That question was totally leading up to a makeout session. He bit his lip from laughing and kissed me again._

_~End of FlashBack~_

I gulped and I started walking to his apartment. My house is barely 3 blocks away from the Bushwell Plaza. I started walking and decided to play Sliding Pig. The annoying pig. I slid pretty well and you still run into the mud! I looked up and I saw Lewbert sitting at his desk. I walked in and ignored his mumbo jumbo. I took the elevator and reached Freddie's family room.

"Fredwad?" I called out. No reply. I shrugged and walked into his room. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. "Freddork?" I had a tingly feeling to look through his stuff. Good blackmail for later. I skipped around and noticed some frames. I grinned at the picture of Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and I posing in front of a photoshopped Niagara Falls.

I went through his drawers and found clothes. Socks, shirts, EW UNDERWEAR! I closed the drawer and coughed. I swallowed my gum. I eyed his closet for I became curious what was in there. I found my legs moving forward to the closet and I opened it. I almost had a heart attack when my eyes laid on a poster of a girl. I stared at it fully and gasped. That was me.

"SAM!" I turned around to see an embarassed Freddie. "I-I..."

"Carly told me you needed me," My voice was quiet. "Was it to show me-"

"No," He stuttered. "I hate you Carly." I heard him mumble. "I don't know what I should say." His face was sickly pale.

"I should be really creeped out by this but I'm kind of flattered," I blurted out to avoid awkward silence. Great, now this is going to be an awkward conversation. "I mean, knowing you since you were fourteen and your past stalkerish, uh, admiration, this is suppose to be...?" I couldn't find the word. Romantic? An act of worship?

"Oh, uh, thank you?" He coughed from nerves. "I'll take it off. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Freddie, why did you even put in on? Why didn't you ever take it off?" He stayed quiet. I urged him to say something with my eyes. Anything. I sighed and turned back to the picture. I cringed at it. "I don't even know why you can deal with this picture. All my flaws are enlarged. My unbrushed hair, badly shaped eyebrows, weird nose, baggy eyes, uneven skin ton-" **(A/N: It was really hard to make up flaws for Jennette/Sam. She is so beautiful.)**

"SHUT UP!" I jumped. "You are so beautiful, Sam. Can't you see it? Your only flaw is your insecurity, your doubt. Gosh dangit Sam, it sometimes is better for me when you hold in your self esteem because you don't see what I see. A beautiful girl inside and out that I.." He looked away, realizing he was rambling. I turned his face back to me.

"I miss us" I whispered. He smiled sadly and he slowly leaned. I leaned too with no hesitation and he stopped leaning when our lips were a few inches away.

"I miss us too. I love you," Freddie smiled. I mouthed 'I love you' back at him. I felt anxiety and quickly leaned, causing our lips to touch. The kiss was like a reunion. Our lips knew what to do. I grabbed his shoulders and he wrapped his waist. Time was passing and I didn't even notice. Finally, the oxygen I was getting from breathing from my nose wasn't enough and we both pulled away. I took deep breaths and glanced at him.

"I have a stalker as a boyfriend," I joked and he chuckled.

"You love it because you love me," Their lips captured each other's.

**I did this for fun! If you think it's fluffy or weird, I'm doing my job :)**


End file.
